


Career Options

by NotMyBestIdea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Massage, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyBestIdea/pseuds/NotMyBestIdea
Summary: “You are so tense, my shoulders hurt just looking at you. We could shove a piece of coal up your ass and get a diamond in two weeks.”“Could not,” Derek muttered into the cushion.





	Career Options

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the following prompts: "I need this." + "I think you missed your calling."

“I need this.” Stiles plucked at Derek’s shirt. “Take it off.”

“Why?” Derek folded his arms.

Stiles rolled his eyes and tugged at one of the belt loops on Derek’s jeans. “These, too. C’mon, off.”

Eying Stiles warily, Derek grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off. He expected to find Stiles leering comically at his abs, but Stiles was…leaving the room?

He took off his jeans and stood there like an idiot with his clothes hanging from his hands. Why the hell did Stiles need them?

Stiles came back with a small bottle in one hand and a towel slung over his shoulder. He flicked a glance at Derek. His heartbeat picked up a little, but all he said was, “Fold those and put them on the table.”

Derek raised a brow, but did as he was asked. He stuck his thumbs in the waistband of his boxer briefs. “These too?”

Stiles flushed. “No!” He didn’t flail around like he would have only a few years ago, but it was definitely a verbal flail. Derek smirked.

“Lay down on the couch. On your stomach.” When Derek just stood there, he added, “Please.”

“Why? And why do you need my clothes?” 

“I need your clothes _off_. And you’re going to lay down so I can give you a massage.” Stiles’ face was still pink, but he had that stubborn ‘just do what I tell you’ set to his jaw that Derek had learned not to argue with.

Derek rolled his eyes and lowered himself onto the couch. “Why are you giving me a massage?” he grumbled. _Why was he going along with this?_ He already knew why, though. Stiles’ hands all over him? Of course he wanted that. He just didn’t want to _admit_ that.

“You are so tense, my shoulders hurt just looking at you. We could shove a piece of coal up your ass and get a diamond in two weeks.”

“Could not,” Derek muttered into the cushion.

“Could too. Now shut up, I’m starting.”

Derek felt a few drops of oil on his back. He sniffed; the scent was very mild. Then Stiles’ hands were on him, his touch firm. And warm. And relaxing, dammit.

“I think you missed your calling,” he said after a while. Maybe. He felt like he was floating and he wasn’t sure the words had made the trip from his brain to his mouth.

“What, feeling people up?”

Derek snorted.

“No, seriously, you think I should be putting my hands all over other people’s bodies?”

The warm, floaty feeling vanished. No, he really didn’t like the thought of Stiles touching other people intimately, even it was just for a massage.

Stiles smacked his shoulder. “Relax, you’re undoing all my hard work. Anyway, thanks for the compliment, but I’d rather put my hands all over someone because I want to, not for a job.”

Derek sighed. It wasn’t like he had a say about who Stiles touched and how (or why), but that made him happy. Stiles went back to work and it didn’t take long for the floaty relaxed feeling to return.

Derek’s mouth-brain connection was fine, but his filter was evidently gone, which was the only explanation he had for what he said next.

“So you want to put your hands all over me?”

He regretted it immediately. Stiles’ touch disappeared. His heartbeat was rabbit-quick and Derek was suddenly sure he was going to leave.

“Stiles?” Derek pushed himself up to a sitting position.

Stiles was standing a few feet away, staring at Derek, his eyes wide. He licked his lips and said, “Yeah. I mean, if you want that too. And other things, of course. Like hanging out. Dating. Cooking together. Things like that.” His voice trailed off and he looked away.

“Oh.” Derek stood up and walked over to him. He took his hands, ignoring the slippery feel of the massage oil. “Okay.”

Stiles’ eyes lit up. “Really?” Derek nodded. “All right, let’s get cleaned up. We are going on a date.”

“Right now?”

“I’m not wasting any more time, and I’m definitely not giving you a chance to change your mind.” Stiles grabbed the towel and wiped his hands. “Here.” He tossed the towel to Derek.

“I’m not going to change my mind.” Derek held up the towel. “A little help?”

“Oh. Yeah, sure.” He grabbed the towel again and Derek used it to pull him closer.

“I’m not going to change my mind,” he said again and leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
